


Привет

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Melancholy, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Марк улетает тридцать первого января.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Привет

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an9elinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/gifts).



> думала, что не могу уже рыдать, но утром, не вставая с постели, посмотрела видео Марка, и оказалось, что я ещё ого-го как могу
> 
> не вычитано и наверное не будет
> 
> написано на заявку "хочу фик в котором Ёндже приходит к Джебому и спрашивает как он справляется когда Джексон уезжает"  
> все маркдже мира всё ещё для Маши
> 
> официальный саундтрек: TAEMIN — Back to You и Jeebanoff, Def. — Callin'

_I’ll go back before it’s too late_  
_So will you open up a little for me?_  
_Nights without you are too long_  
_I hate promises that aren’t really promises_  
_Wake me up with your warm lips, just like always_

_TAEMIN | Back to You_

Марк улетает тридцать первого января. Об этом сообщают все новостники, и Ёндже, специально не поехавший в аэропорт его провожать, всё равно корчится на диване от раздавившей его тоски каждый раз, когда разлочивает телефон.

“Я тебя люблю” — говорит он позвонившему перед вылетом Марку. Марк отвечает — “Я тебя тоже люблю”. Но всё равно улетает. Ёндже чувствует грызущую его обиду, Ёндже запрещает себе её чувствовать, но она всё равно откусывает от его сердца по куску из-за очередного попавшего на глаза заголовка о том, что Марк Туан улетел к семье в солнечный ЭлЭй. А его, Ёндже, оставил тут мёрзнуть одного.

Он ходит на работу и что-то там делает, обедает пару раз с тоже немного потерянным Джексоном. Ёндже решается набрать Марка по видеосвязи на третий день их жизни на разных концах света, но путается в разнице во времени и случайно поднимает Марка среди ночи. Тот, сонный и немного усатый, ему, конечно, рад, Майло протяжно скулит в трубку на знакомый голос, и Ёндже сам едва не скулит в ответ, но только вымученно тянет губы в улыбке, пока Марк рассказывает со всеми подробностями как ему карантинится без компьютера.

Ёндже не знает, когда улетает Джексон, потому что Марк улетает тридцать первого января, и время не то чтобы останавливается, но движется как-то неправильно: то тянется бесконечной жвачкой до нового звонка, то пролетает мгновенно, когда Ёндже видит сияющие глаза Марка сквозь экран телефона и слышит его голос, мешающий беспорядочно английский и корейский.

Перед отлётом Джексона они встречаются в кафешке, в которой зависали перед дебютом. Тётушка за прилавком вздыхает над скулами Джексона и кладёт ему две порции риса вместо одной положенной к супу. Обе съедает хмурый Джебом, а Джинён, забежавший на полчаса, не рискует привычно издеваться над его раздутыми щеками, а только молча передаёт салфетки. Джексон демонстративно не смотрит туда, где быстро пустеют чашки, только прилипает намертво к Джинёну, пытающемуся не опоздать на какую-то важную встречу. Югём липнет к Джексону с другого бока.

Говорить об этом сложно, но не говорить совсем становится сложнее спустя семь видеозвонков. Коко — идеальная собеседница для обсуждения кровоточащего сердца, но Ёндже, наверное, просто хочет, чтобы кто-то его убедил, что ничего не заканчивается прямо сейчас, а только начинается что-то новое. Что-то такое, с чем ему придётся как-то смириться и научиться жить.

Вытащить Джебома из его медвежьего угла удаётся не сразу, он всё юлит и отвирается какими-то мифическими делами и соглашается на встречу, только когда Ёндже давит на его чувство собственной важности. Тот приезжает небритым и заспанным, привычно уже неопрятным, но заметно похудевшим. Вместо карамельного латте берёт кофе со льдом и со своим рабочим выражением лица забирает у Ёндже блокнот, в котором за сорок минут дороги до кофейни Ёндже нацарапал что-то вроде стихов, больше похожих сейчас на поток исстрадавшегося сознания.

Лицо Джебома мрачнеет и темнеет с каждой прочитанной строчкой, Ёндже ловит себя на том, что он, Ёндже, на самом деле тот ещё эгоистичный мудак, сыплющий соль на чужую открытую рану. Джебом заливает в себя свой кофе залпом и морщится от его горечи, не успевшие растаять кубики льда грустно бьются внутри стаканчика. Блокнот падает звонко на столешницу, этот звук хлопает Ёндже по заалевшей щеке и заставляет поморщиться тоже. Всегда уютное между ними молчание впервые становится осязаемой плотной стеной, за которой каждый из них старается скрыться, идея поговорить хоть как-то именно с Джебомом кажется исключительно неудачной.

Они всё равно пытаются поговорить об этом — о разнице во времени и километрах от страдающей в одиночестве точки А до скучающей где-то там точки Б. Со стороны все их фразы друг другу слышатся абстрактным набором фактов и способов пережить разлуку, со стороны это и правда выглядит как попытка написать для Ёндже хорошую песню, которую никто и никогда не услышит. Способы Джебома идут вразрез с тем, что применяет сам Ёндже, но у него, Джебома, было больше времени на то, чтобы испробовать вообще всё, что придумано человечеством для переживания расставаний любого толка.

Вечером, когда они, измученные и выпотрошенные, выходят из кофейни, сгорбившийся под тяжестью своей собственной тоски Джебом немного стыдливо просит Ёндже передать Джексону “Привет”, если тот вдруг будет звонить или писать. Джексон правда звонит иногда, и Ёндже честно передаёт. Джексон потом больше не звонит.

Следовать методу Джебома оказывается так же невыносимо, как глотать мерзкое лекарство. Улучшений нет совсем даже спустя три написанных песни и пять пропущенных звонков от Марка, сердце всё ещё ощущается растерзанным на куски. Ёндже много спит, а всё остальное время работает, уповая на то, что так время будет бежать быстрее, приближая момент, когда Марк скажет ему “Привет”, стоя напротив. Но улучшений нет, а Югём, забежавший как-то раз под предлогом поиграть с Коко, осторожно спрашивает, почему они с хёном поругались. Забив на часовые пояса и свою провальную терапию, Ёндже набирает Марку, стоит за Югёмом закрыться двери. Марк едва не плачет, уткнувшись носом в скулящего Майло, влажный взгляд его ложится красными исцеляющими нитями на сердце Ёндже и позволяет ему снова биться.

Он не знает, когда Марк возвращается, потому что следить за временем после тридцать первого января у Ёндже так и не получается больше, каждый новый день похож на предыдущий ровно до момента, когда Марк, стоя на пороге, говорит ему “Привет”. Марк загорелый, пахнущий солнцем, морем и тоской по Ёндже, у него всё такие же сильные руки и очень жадные губы. Реальность вдруг обретает краски, а дни — даты и разные цвета, а не только бесконечные оттенки серого.

На шестнадцатый день после приезда Марка, им удаётся собраться всемером. Наверное, прошло много времени с их последней встречи, но Ёндже не хочет считать, никто не хочет считать. Всё выглядит так, словно они встречались на прошлой неделе только: Джексон привычно липнет к Джинёну, Югём липнет к Джексону, Джебом, не глядя на противоположную сторону стола, шипит на шипящего на него Бэмбэма, Марк держит Ёндже за руку, а Ёндже немного нервно поправляет капюшон его толстовки, под которым прямо над ключицей краснеет засос. Не первый и не последний, но всё равно неловко.

Обсуждение дел из-за перебравших, кажется, в этот раз своего горького лекарства Джексона и Джебома происходит по странной траектории, потому что они не говорят друг с другом, предпочитая общаться через кого-то другого. Всем это не незнакомо, и все они справляются даже без отдавливания чужих мозолей, но Ёндже, чей мир за две недели стал снова очень широким и ярким, всё равно реагирует чувствительно на это их взаимное молчание.

Мысли о том, что у них в этот раз не получилось пережить выбранный ими режим тишины, делают Ёндже тревожным, потому что если у этих двоих в этот раз не вышло, то выйдет ли у них с Марком остаться вместе снова, когда они будут разбросаны по разным странам, на сколько их хватит держаться за голоса и фото друг друга. Марк укладывает голову Ёндже на плечо, бедром прижимается к бедру, словно зная, о чём он думает, Ёндже сжимает его ладонь крепче, и вроде становится чуточку легче.

Они целуются в тусклом свете светильника у одной из гостевых комнат в квартире Джексона. Их поцелуй мало похож на первый поцелуй после долгой разлуки, скорее просто на первый — неловкий и неуверенный. Зажмурившийся Джебом держит в сжатом кулаке край футболки Джексона, а тот едва касается его губ своими. Ёндже, сразу забывший, куда шёл, задерживает дыхание и отходит в тень. Шуршит ткань, это Джебом осторожно обнимает Джексона за плечи и молча прижимается виском к виску.

До Ёндже доносится их сказанное в унисон “Привет”, и он понимает, что всё будет хорошо. У всех них.


End file.
